1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to digital image processing and, more particularly, to a system and method for a printer device to securely access downloaded print job resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional multifunctional peripheral (MFP) or printing devices support a user download of reusable software resources, such as fonts, forms, watermarks, logos, digital signatures, and the like. This download allows users to generate print jobs, which use these resources, without repetitively downloading the resource(s) each time a job is generated. Once loaded in the device, however, the resources are available for general unrestricted use to all users, which may be undesirable in some circumstances.
It would be advantageous if software resources could be downloaded to a printing device and maintained in storage for future use by a selected group of users with authorized access to the downloaded resources.